User talk:S256
Models I really like your storm 2 model. It's very impressive. How long does it take you to build these models? I'm looking forward to seeing others. Christophee (talk) 21:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Does look good, even if I thought it was the Series 3 Vercingetorix to begin with haha. snowdog140 15:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It can take a while if a) there's complex/fiddly bits involved (lifter hinges on Storm 2 for example) that need persistence, tea and time... and steady hands, and b) if the parts involved decide not to co-operate with me. It happens surprisingly often, more often than I'd want to. ::Now that I've all my homework done I can start performing the outstanding operations, fixing the lifter, and the logos now that I've figured out how to print things without the printer exploding. ::As my birthday is coming up in around 20 days time I may make another one for my birthday and upload the pictures, or I could get lucky with my schedule and build something before then. ::Final thing for now, as this is my first big swing into photography, any tips I can avail of? STORM II 16:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Turn the flash off, and make the lighting in the room as bright as you can. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, good news, I found enough time and will to build something. I shall be uploading the photos I took on October 24 which is 10 days away. For the kudos, anyone want to hazard a guess at what I built today? XD STORM II 16:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want an easy job, then Raging Knightmare. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I think you read my post wrong, I've already made it, indeed my cat was playing with it this afternoon. STORM II 18:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Meant to put 'if you wanted an easy job'. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I intend on doing a tournament for my birthday with 12 robots fighting it out... and there's more to it than that. All 12 competitors have some form of "decorations" added that aren't on the original robot, and I'll explain the logic of these on October 24. STORM II 19:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz As you are a regular user of the wiki, I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :As soon as I saw I had new messages I first thought "what have I done this time?", but lol no, Trivia Quiz. Call me thick (or lazy, whichever you prefer) but the 29th is a Saturday isn't it? I'm not great at putting dates to days. STORM II 20:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, it's Saturday, I was going to set it for the 22nd (this coming Saturday) but it became too near to give people enough notice. Datovidny (talk) 20:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry for not responding properly to this, just remembered to check back. I should be available, a Saturday marooned in the middle of a school holiday is usually a good sign BUT there is a small chance that I will visit my aunt that day. In short, if I'm free, I'm free and if I'm not, don't worry about me. STORM II 18:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Rollback was not used. Please understand that. CrashBash (talk) 22:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't? For some reason I thought it was. I might have gotten it confused with something else though, I've been put under a lot of pressure recently. I apologise wholeheartedly for my erroneous assumption. STORM II 22:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I used the Undo feature for all the other edits. The only rollback I made was the Robots of Destruction 2005 one which, as I stated, was an honest mistake. But, TBH, I'm not pleased with what happened, so I'm taking a break too, to clear my head. CrashBash (talk) 22:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Your top 10 best battles Hey Storm. As you may or may not know, I'm currently doing my own little private project for the Robot Wars wikia, which is the Top 10 best Robot Wars battles, according to the Wikia. I'd love as much contribution from members as possible, so if possible, I'd love to know which 10 battles are your all-time favourite. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 10:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll need to have a good think, as not many battles have stuck in my head. I'll get back to you later, if I don't forget. STORM II 20:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Done. STORM II 20:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm back... kind of I still check here every so often, though I've never had much time to delve into the wiki often. I'm an admin on the Candy Crush Saga wiki and the Candy Crush Saga Fanon wiki now so that's where my time's going to these days. I also have major exams coming up shortly so that'll be even less time here. At least I haven't died xD I hope I've missed a bit more than conflicts between users... that would be a pity if that was all I missed. STORM II 18:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC)